Jar of Hearts
by Gamearemything
Summary: The world came crashing down... Her Partner... Her friend... Gone into the 'welcoming' arms of their enemy. How does one learn to live half alive?
1. Trust

**Trust** is all it takes for a partnership to form. It can be something that can bring people together, It can also be the thing that _tears_ people apart.

 **Family** can be a driving force to protect others. It can be something that can help people do good in life. It can also be used as a _manipulative bribe,_ to make someone turn on the people that they **trust**.

Gabriel knew that.

He stood in his office, waiting for his son to come home from that _infeste_ d building that his son called 'school.' He turned to the painting behind his desk, and his eyes wandered towards the brooch he held in his hands.

 _He was going to get her back..._

 _He needed to get her back..._

 _He needed his son to be happy again..._

 _He needed himself to be happy again..._

 _They needed to become a happy family again..._

"Father?" His son asked from the doorway, Gabriel turned to meet his eyes, "Y-you asked for me?"

Gabriel nodded slightly, "I did Adrien," He closed the door behind his son, "I know your Chat Noir."

Adrien's eyes widened in shock as he nearly dropped his school bag. "W-what? I-I'm not Chat Noir, Father! Y-you must be mistaken!"

"Have a seat Adrien," Gabriel deadpanned. His son nervously sat down on one of the two chairs in front of his desk. "There's no need to lie to me, Adrien."

"Please don't take away my miraculous!" Adrien pleaded, "I need to help! I need to help Paris!"

"I won't take your miraculous Adrien," Gabriel said softly.

"H-how long have you known?" Adrien asked looking down.

"Since Jackady." He answered. Adrien looked back up, hope filling up his eyes. Jackady happened nearly a year ago.

"And you never stopped me?"

"I have a reason for that Adrien," Gabriel put the brooch on, once more. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Adrien's eyes widened in fear as he stood up, "F-Father?"

In a split second, violet light flooded the room, and there, in the spot that Gabriel stood in just a split second before, was Hawkmoth.

"Join me, Adrien," He said softly. "We can be a happy family again."

Adrien's eyes flickered towards his ring and then towards Hawkmoth. "I-I don't-"

"Kid, don't do it!" A black kwami flew from Adrien's bag. Gabriel had the sudden urge to strangle it in his hands. "Think of Ladybug! What would she think of you if you choose this?"

"Adrien, think of your mother," Hawkmoth countered, "We can bring her back _together_."

"Kid, think of your friends, what would they think." Plagg pleaded, "Think of Nino, the DJ kid, o-or Alya the Ladyblogger! Think of Marinette, the baker's daughter that I know you have a slight crush on but you won't admit it! They need you!"

Adrien turned slightly pink after that comment. "I-I still don't-"

"Adrien," Hawkmoth continued softly, "We are _family_."

"Kid, think of everyone who cares about you." Plagg pleaded.

Adrien looked down at his feet and started to play with his ring, "I-I'm sorry. I love Ladybug," Plagg breathed a sigh of relief, "But family comes first." He lifted his head up as Gabriel smiled proudly. He walked over to his father and he shook his hand.

"When do _we_ start?" Adrien asked as Plagg stared in horror.

Gabriel beamed at the boy, "As soon as possible," He looked Adrien in the eye, "Son."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! So, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about the formatting issues earlier! (This is literally my second day on this site!) **  
**

The original Tumblr prompt can be found at PortentousOfferings blog on Tumblr.

Be warned, though, some spoilers of what I wanna do with the story may be there.

Anyways, remember reviews are appreciated! I love hearing your guy's opinions on my stories!

As always, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope that you liked it!

~Gamesaremything (=^ェ^=)


	2. Heartbreak

_**"The fault dear Brutus, is not in our stars,**_

 _ **but in ourselves, that we are underlings."**_

 _ **-Julius Ceaser (I,II, 140-141)**_

* * *

 **Heartbreak** can become somewhat of an **earthquake**. It can affect many people, but, it can cause more damage depending on the **after-shock**...

Marinette never knew that.

She sat on her chaise and stared at the ceiling, wondering why Chat hadn't shown up to patrol that night.

"Tikki, he never misses them. He's always there," She said to her kwami, "Why wasn't he this time?"

Tikki looked towards her chosen, worry filled her lapis lazuli eyes, "I'm not sure Marinette. Did you call him on your communicator?"

"Yes! I did ten times, but he never answered!" She exclaimed angrily, "Did his kwami send you anything?"

"I haven't gotten a distress signal from Plagg yet," Tikki answered, flying towards her chosen's head. "Maybe we should consider the fact that he might've..."

"Might've what?"

"Forgotten about patrol?"

Marinette thought about it; Chat barely talked about his personal life, but when he did, he always said that his civilian life was very busy and stressful. "I never thought about that."

Tikki let out a soft giggle, "That's because you always think of the worst things Marinette!" She snuggled into her chosen's cheek, "You need to start thinking positive!"

"Fine," Marinette grumbled. She stood and she walked towards her desk, "I might as well work on some designs right?"

Tikki smiled at her chosen, "That's the spirit Marinette!"

The girl sighed as she sat down in her chair, she stared at the sketchbook in front of her, "Tikki, what do you think about a miraculous themed line?"

The kwami immediately flew towards the girl's shoulders, "I think that is brilliant Marinette! Has anyone done that before?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then go try it yourself Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, twirling in circles, "If all goes well, you might get noticed!"

Marinette sighed and put down her drawing pencil, "There's a big if Tikki," The girl rubbed her temples, "If this goes well if I get noticed, all of those are probabilities Tikki!"

"But those are high probabilities Marinette," The kwami argued, "The chances of this not working are little to none! You are doing something different, you are doing something that many can't think of. Make use of it."

"I guess so..." Marinette trailed off, she picked her pencil back up and she started sketching.

* * *

"MARINETTE!" She heard Tikki call. She fluttered her eyes open and she was met with Tikki's angry expression, "You are going to be late for school!"

" _W-what?_ " Marinette said groggily, " _W-what happened?_ "

Tikki rubbed her temples before sighing, "You fell asleep designing. Now get off that chair before I use my kwami magic on you!" She threatened.

Marinette immediately perked up, she ran out of her chair while simultaneously tripping on a rug. She ran to her closet and she grabbed the nearest clothes that were arms-reach and she burst into her bathroom, before quickly changing.

"Where are my hair-ties?" She questioned as she opened the bathroom door, she was still putting on socks. "Tikki, I can't go to school without pig-tails!"

"There's no time! Now go downstairs grab a croissant and run."

Marinette nodded before grabbing her clutch purse and her school bag as she rushed through the trapdoor. She ran down the stairs without tripping which was honestly a miracle to her. She was greeted by her mom who was preparing food on the stove.

"Hey, sweetie you sure are-"

"GottagoMamanbye!" She mumbled before she picked a croissant from her mother's hands and stuffed it into her school bag.

She ran out of the bakery and she put on her earphones. She pressed shuffle on her phone as she walked to school.

 _Oh damn, I've been feeling something for you lately  
And I am trying so hard to just stay cool._

Marinette snorted, 'This seems familiar', she thought.

 _Oh man, I think I might be going crazy_  
 _'Coz all I really really want is to be with you._

"My existence..." She mumbled.

"Hey, girl! I love your new look!" Alya joined her. "I bet that a particular blonde model will drool over you."

 _And I'm like..._

Marinette glanced at her clothes, just a simple brown sweater with black leggings, and a tuque. "Look Als, I already established that we are just friends and he is not interested in me."

 _We're saying we're just friends but thinking you're my man_  
 _And baby if you knew..._

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you at least entertain the idea that he actually likes you?" Alya argued.

"I'm fine Alya," Marinette started, "I'm 17, I'm doing alright so far without him."

 _Hey, I say I'm doing alright, I'm doing just fine_  
 _But I'm scattered, scattered_

Marinette mentally groaned, 'Why did she buy this song in the first place?'

"Girl, you practically only survive when he's around!" Alya joked.

"I don't always need to be around him!" Marinette lied.

 _And I cry, when you're not around  
Because it matters, matters_

Alya rolled her eyes, "You dream about him every night!"

"No, I don't!" she lied again.

 _Dreaming of your kisses, in the night time  
Knowing what I'm missing but I still lie_

"Look, I told you, we're just friends and I am fine with that." She lied once more.

 _Hey, I say I'm doing alright, I'm fine  
But I'm scattered, we're just friends _

Alya chuckled and looked forward. Her eyes widened as she dropped her phone.

"Alya what's wrong?" Marinette asked her best friend.

 _Oh no, I don't wanna be the one with answers_

Marinette looked to where Alya was facing.

Lila Rossi, the Akuma that was known as Volpina, was making out with Adrien Agreste. Right in front of her.

Adrien looked Lila in the eye and he smiled.

 _Because I shoulda woulda known, which girl you choose_

Marinette gasped too.

 _And no, I thought of her being your private dancer_

Alya looked at Marinette, worry and concern filled her golden eyes.

 _It's just a little too much, for me to chew_

"Mari..." Alya started, "I-I'm sorry."

 _But I'm like_

"I'm fine, Alya." Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I told already you, he doesn't like me, so this was expected."

 _I say that I'm alright, but cry on the inside_

Marinette pushed past the crowd that formed around the new couple and she made her way to the locker room.

 _I wish you were my man_

Alya was already hot on her trail, pushing back the people that blocked her.

"Alya, I told you I'm fine," Marinette answered before her friend asked her anything.

 _Hey, I say I'm doing alright, I'm doing just fine  
But I'm scattered, scattered_

Marinette avoided eye contact with Adrien as he entered the locker room. She closed her locker and ran to the bathroom quickly. When she got there, she looked herself in the mirror and wiped any incoming tears before drenching her face with cold water.

 _We're just friends._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hey, guys! So here is the second chapter, The song included is called 'We're Just Friends' By Anders Lystell. You can find it** **here** **.** **I didn't use the entire song since it's just going to be repetitive. But isn't this song just Marinette! I mean, this song is her everyday life!**

 **So anyways, What are Gabriel and Adrien up to? And is Adrien and Lila's relationship totally real on both sides? Sorry can't spoil too much. But I can say that Lila does not know what's going on, but she is part of the plan. She just doesn't know it yet!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing your guy's opinions! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Gamesaremything (=^** **ェ** **^=)**


	3. Liar, Liar, Your Dress is On Fire

**A/N:** _So, yeah, Sorry for not updating for a LOONG time, Life and me redoing this chapter multiple times 'cause I was not happy with the outcome got in the way. But I will also be posting a one-shot that I have been working on along with this chapter to make up for the lost time soon on Archive of Our Own, so stayed tuned! BTW, the one-shot is called, 'Chat Noir Broke the Internet?'_

 _Also, this chapter is a BIG ONE in terms of character, it will focus on Adrien this time instead of Marinette or Gabriel. Treasure this innocent do-gooder Adrien while you can, keep him close to your hearts and protect him from the things that are going to happen in the incoming chapters, this little cinnamon roll will thank you for it..._

 _And... If you guys want the soundtrack for the fic/chapter/characters, during the writing process I had 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors on repeat the entire time. This song fits Adrien so well! I dare you to listen to this song while reading this chapter..._

* * *

 ** _But I have a choice_**

 ** _I want to be free_**

 ** _But not a fleeting moment_**

 ** _I want to feel_**

 ** _But not a feint touch_**

 ** _I want to see_**

 ** _But not a fading glimpse_**

 ** _But I have "A choice"_**

 ** _I learn_**

 ** _But not to know_**

 ** _I read_**

 ** _But not to comprehend_**

 ** _I hear_**

 ** _But not to listen_**

* * *

Adrien didn't like this.

Don't get him wrong, however, he loves the attention his father is giving him now, though, he keeps questioning himself on his true intentions.

 _Would he be willing to betray the girl he loves?_

 _Would he manage to live with the guilt of knowing how things could've been different?_

He has always strived to make his father proud, to make him happy for having a son like him, but...

 _Was this really the right way?_

He stood on the porch of the girl that he hates with all of his heart, the girl that caused so much pain for others around him. He came there to escort her on another date, another date filled with fake smiles and hidden glares, another date where he wonders if this was really worth it.

He was holding a bouquet of the finest red roses that his father could find him, while he was clothed in the most expensive suit he owned. He had been standing there for the past twenty minutes in the midst of heavy snowfall, pretending to not notice the weird looks sent his way by citizens passing by in cars or on foot.

In the past few years since he had become Chat Noir, he better understood how akumas were created and what the causes may be. During his first year as the leather-clad hero, 90% of the akumas were the aftermath of Chloe Bourgeois bringing emotional pain towards the akuma victims. However, since Lila Rossi had arrived, akumas happened more frequently and she caused nearly all of them, resulting in more work for him and his lady and more pain caused towards the innocent citizens of Paris.

He hated her for it.

"Oh, Adrien!~" A shrill voice said through the door in front of him. Adrien looked up as the wooden entryway opened, revealing a blushing Lila who was wearing a strapless orange dress with floral lacing at the skirt. "Sorry I'm for the wait, I was just busy donating to the local animal shelter!"

He mentally scoffed at that, every word that spewed out of her mouth was a lie, every sentence a charade to make him like her. Unfortunately for Lila, as Chat Noir he has had quite a few _unpleasant_ encounters with her, either resulting in the girl yelling at him or threatening him with words. Sometimes even both. Yet, despite his inner turmoil, he smiled at the girl, all of the hate buried deep within his mind so she wouldn't see them. "That's sweet of you Lila, here, these flowers are for you."

Lila beamed at the roses, grabbing them from his hands as she took out her phone and snapped a picture, Adrien noticed how she smiled greedily as her manicured fingers glided across the screen.

"So, where are we going for our date?" Lila asked impatiently, innocently smiling at him. Her face was caked with makeup, her lips were overlined with bright red lipstick while the fake eyelashes she wore looked like they were about to fall off. "I mean, it doesn't matter where we go, just want to make sure there are no surprises!"

 _'Lie'_ Adrien thought bitterly, he flashed his model smile towards Lila before opening the door of the limo in front of the girl's home before stepping inside after her. "We are going to the 'le Grand Paris' for a candle-lit dinner prepared by the head chef Marlena Césaire."

Lila's smile faltered slightly, proving Adrien's theory that at the mention of any of his friend's names or family, would cause the girl to lose control, bit by bit. The plan was to make her lose control _completely._ To make her vulnerable for an akuma, to make her sanity diminish, leaving a destroyed girl with negative feelings against the world. They had been planning this for a week, making sure that everything goes smoothly. This may not end in victory, but it will show Ladybug the true extent of Hawkmoth's and Chat's abilities. The true extent of the father and son duo.

"W-wow! I heard great things about Alya's mom, she must be a really good cook if she was appointed head chef!" Lila exclaimed, still smiling. Adrien saw that her fists were clenched as if she was trying to hide her anger.

Adrien smiled at her again, this time it was genuine. The plan was working and better than he and his Father had hoped for. The limo stopped abruptly, causing Adrien to look out the window. The outside of the hotel was covered in bright Christmas lights, while each door that leads into the building held a wreath.

He swung the door open for his date, who sashayed out of the car. He quietly thanked Gorilla before stepping out of the car himself, letting the cold air brush against the fine fabric of his suit. With every step he took his shoes sunk into the snow, leaving traces of black shoe polish in his wake. He linked arms with the girl beside him, guiding her into the grand hotel.

She looked in awe at her surroundings, cherishing every moment of feeling important. Adrien could see it, and if it was just the right girl, he might feel the same way too. He led her into the elevator, where they were greeted by Richard, the butler. The man smiled at them before exiting, entering the floor where Chloe resided.

Lila glared at the doors as they closed, causing Adrien to look towards her in mock concern. "Hey Foxy, is everything alright?"

The girl smiled at him again, this time resting her head on his shoulders. Adrien had to bite back a snarl as she started to rant about his friends. _His_ friends. The ones he trusts the most. The ones he would rather be with other than the cold-hearted, lying and downright rude girl beside him.

The elevator doors opened before he dwell on the subject too much in his mind. Lila's eyes lit up as her eyes cast upon the beautiful silk-cloth covered table that lay in the center of the dimly lit room. Her fingers grazed on the gold laced candles that caused the orange hues in her dress to reflect upon the crystal clear glasses that sat on the table top.

"Adrien, this is beautiful!" She gushed, sitting herself down.

Adrien, flashed his model smile for about the tenth time that day before nodding his head in mock enjoyment. "Not as beautiful as you."

The girl giggled, a sound that Adrien had deemed displeasing towards him and others. Marlena had stepped in from the kitchen, a plate filled with hors d'oeuvres in one hand, while her other held their main course.

"Here is your food for tonight, if you have any concerns or critiques about the service, please feel free to voice them out." she stated with a smile.

Lila took this opportunity almost immediately, complaining about the 'super long wait time'. Adrien had to use most of his self-control to _not_ roll his eyes at her. Marlena however, smiled and thanked the girl for her insight, giving her a couple of ways the problem could be solved.

When the woman turned to leave, Lila grabbed her arm in an attempt to voice yet another concern about the service of the hotel.

Adrien took his chance, innocently tipping over a candle at the exact moment that Marlena had turned back around. Lila screamed once the candle landed on her dress, causing the flame to spread onto the bright orange fabric.

The boy widened his eyes, with genuine worry this time. He had done this. He could've hurt her. He could've hurt others around him. It wasn't until the flame grew in a full-blown fire he finally reacted.

While Marlena raced to grab the fire extinguisher, which was strategically placed on the other side of the room, Adrien took his water glass and he dumped the liquid on the protruding flames, managing to put out most of the fire.

Silence filled the group, Adrien glanced over to Lila who had tears streaming down her face. The overwhelming guilt in the pit of his stomach almost consumed him, but the sound of Lila storming out of the restaurant pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm so sorry Monsieur Agreste I-" Marlena put her head down in shame.

Adrien shook his head "No, it wasn't your fault." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Marlena nodded before scurrying back into the kitchen. Adrien checked to make sure no one was watching him, he took his phone out of his pocket and he dialed a number that he had just learned.

 _"Hello, Gabriel Agreste speaking..."_

"Father, I did it." Adrien spoke with uncertainty, "She's still in the hotel and she seemed pretty angry."

 _"Okay, I'll send an akuma her way,"_ Adrien could hear his father running into the Butterfly Room, _"You did good Adrien, I'm proud of you."_

For the first time that night, Adrien truly felt proud of himself, all of the guilt he felt earlier had washed away with his words.

"T-Thank you Father." He said with pride, "I'll transform soon, there are security cameras here."

He heard his father chuckle, _"Okay then, be careful Adrien."_

"I will Father." Adrien smiled as he hung up.

 ** _Maybe this wasn't a bad decision after all._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The poem that used at the beginning is called 'I Have but A Choice.'_

 _Anyways, as always reviews and favourites are appreciated, and thank you for reading this chapter!_

 ** _~Gamesaremything (=^.^=)_**


End file.
